


There And Back Again-(per tra)

by Nameless_Hanna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Persian Translation, Post-Canon
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: وقتی جک بالاخره سه سال بعد از ماجرای WotL هانیبال رو دستگیر کرد، فوراً سراغ ویل رو گرفت، باور داشت مُرده. ولی ویل عمراً بذاره شوهرش تو زندان بپوسه.یا:ویل و هانیبال مسابقه گذاشتن کدوم میتونه سریعتر اون یکیو از زندان فراری بده
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	There And Back Again-(per tra)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookedBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookedBlue/gifts).
  * A translation of [There And Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335966) by [SpookedBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookedBlue/pseuds/SpookedBlue). 



جک تقریبا باورش نمی شد وقتی اون تماس رو دریافت کرد. سه سال از ماجرای اژدها می گذشت، از زمانی که جسد یه قاتل سریالی و مقدار خیلی زیادی خون رو لبه ی یک پرتگاه پیدا کرده بود. توی ذهنش، اون شب پایان همه چیز بود. ویل گرام سر قولش مونده بود، دو قاتل سریالی رو همراه خودش به مرگ کشیده بود. و پایان.

اما تماسی که دریافت کرد خلاف این رو می گفت. تماسی از طرف الانا، پشت تلفن دفترش صداش گرفته و خشدار بود. سه کلمه ی ساده که دیواری که دور احساس گناه گذشته ش ساخته بود رو تخریب کرد:"هانیبالو پیدا کردن." کلمه ی دیگه ای لازم نبود گفته شه. جک تماسو قطع کرد، چشماش خالی از احساس به دیوارهای دفتری که مدتها پیش ازش بازنشسته شده بود خیره شدن. برای لحظه کوتاهی کلا تکون نخورد، افکار زیادی تو سرش می چرخیدن. بعدش بلند شد و از دفتر زد بیرون، و در رو پشت سرش محکم به هم کوبید.

-

یه جورایی باور نکردنی بود. پشت لنز لک دار دوربین سلول زندان، خود هانیبال لکتر وایساده بود، طوری به نظر میرسید انگار یک روز هم عمر نکرده به جز موهاش که زمانی بینقصتر بود. جک یه حس غیرمنطقی وجودشو دربر گرفت که میخواست صفحه ی جلوشو خرد کنه، انگار که با این کار میتونست به سادگی تصویر این مرد رو هم از وجود پاک کنه. یه نفس عمیق کشید تا خشمشو آروم کنه که فایده هم نداشت، رو کرد به الانا و گفت:"کجا پیداش کردن؟"

الانا به نرمی با انگشتش به میزش ضربه می زد، نشان از ترسی میداد که پشت ظاهر یخی ساختگیش پنهون کرده بود."فلورنس. کجا دیگه باشه؟ حین قتل گرفته شده بود. یه زن تشخیصش داد و با پلیس تماس گرفت،که تو یه کوچه اون نزدیکیا پیداش کردن." تن صداش تلخ بود.

"پس، همه ش خوش شانسی بود؟" جک با تمسخر هوف کشید. الانا سرشو تکون داد. تنش سنگینی اتاقو در بر گرفت؛ یه سوال به ذهن هردوشون غلبه کرده بود. بالاخره جک اون فکر رو به زبون آورد:"هیچ خبری از ویل نبود؟"

الانا به خودش پیچید، ولی سرشو تکون داد،"نه چیزی که ما ازش مطلع باشیم. تنها راهی که میشه فهمید چی سرش اومده پرسیدن از هانیباله." طوری اون اسم رو گفت انگار مثل سمّه رو زبونش. جک مجبور بود یه غرّشو خفه کنه.

"من میرم باهاش حرف بزنم." جک گفت. الانا حتی سعی نکرد اعتراض کنه، فقط از سر راه کنار رفت تا بهش اجازه بده از دفتر بره بیرون. جک از کنارش گذشت، از اون راه آشنا(بدبختانه) که به سلول سفارشی هانیبال می رفت گذشت. در سنگین چوبی رو فشار داد و با هانیبال لکتر رو به رو شد که رو تخت سلول لم داده بود، ظاهرش برا تمام دنیا طوری به نظر می رسید انگار همین سه سال پیش همراه با بهترین پروفایلرِ جک ناپدید نشده بود.

"سلام جک. خوب به نظر میرسی. سرگرمی جدیدی پیدا کردی؟یکی که ردی از ذهن ها و بدن های شکسته پشت سرت به جا نذاره؟" هانیبال سلام کرد، یه پوزخند کوچیک بهش تحویل داد و حتی به خودش زحمت نداد از رو تخت بلند شه.

"حرفای گنده گنده میزنی، لکتر. رد جنازه هایی که پشت سر گذاشتی عملاً ما رو بهت رسوند." جک بهش پرید. این همه رضایت که از هانیبال موج میزد خونشو به جوش میاورد. چطور میتونست تو زندان انقد راحت و بیخیال باشه، جک حتی نمیخواست بدونه.

هانیبال خندید، به طرز غافلگیرانه ای صدای خیلی نرمی بود. "حالا. میدونم این درست نیست. بخصوص اخیراً شدید مراقب بودم. مجبور بودم باشم. گذشته از اینا ما که نمی تونستیم بذاریم بپرید وسط مراسممون."

کل بدن جک سفت شد طوری که انگار بهش ضربه زده ن. امر کرد:"مراسم؟ ما؟"

چشمای هانیبال با شادی برق زدن. "اه، متاسفانه الانشم زیادی حرف زدم. اصلا خوشحال نمیشه بفهمه چی رو لو دادم. شایدم بشه. اون هنوزم برای من به شکل جذابی غیرقابل پیشبینیه." هانیبال پیش خودش گفت. یه عشق منزجر کننده تو صداش بود.

مشتای جک محکم شدن وقتی به هانیبال زل زد. به زور گفت"داری درمورد ویل گرام حرف میزنی؟"

پوزخند هانیبال بزرگتر شد. "وای، جک، تو هنوز ویل عزیز منو مثل یه فنجون شکسته میبینی؟ اون مدتهاست خودشو جمع و جور کرده و خیلی جذاب و تماشاییه. من دلم میخواست میتونستی وقتی رو دوره ببینیش، که بالاخره به چیزی که همیشه باید می بود تبدیل شده. ولی خب دیگه، اگه ببینی مجبور میشم چشماتو از حدقه دربیارم. تو اصلا لیاقت و ارزش اینو نداری شاهد ظرافت و زیبایی ویل باشی."

چشمای هانیبال با احساساتی برق میزدن که جک حتی نمیتونست نام ببره. با وجود این با تمسخر هوف کشید و سرشو تکون داد. "من باورت نمیکنم. به طرز غیرعادی ای باهام اُپن حرف میزنی،لکتر. به نظرم منو مسخره گرفتی، سعی میکنی منو با خشم کور کنی. ویل زندگی خودشو قربانی کرد تا تو رو بکشه. باعث شرمساریه که موفق نشد."

"اینطوره؟" هانیبال هوم کشید. "خب، باید بگم که تو همیشه لجبازی چشماتو کور میکرد. بهم بگو،جک، تاحالا قصه ی ایلیاد رو خوندی؟ آشیل و پاتروکلس آنچنان تیم قوی و درنده ای بودن که برای شکست دادنشون دخالت الهی لازم بود. و تو خدا نیستی. حقیقتش تو آگاممنان هستی. به حدی به فکر هوس های خودت بودی که باارزشترین سربازتو از دست دادی." هانیبال چشماشو ریز کرد. "البته باید اعتراف کنم این کور بودنت به شدت به نفع من بوده."

جک دوباره یه نفس عمیق کشید، سعی کرد ولی نتونست خودشو آروم کنه. یادش رفته بود هانیبال چقد تو عصبانی کردنش مهارت داره. "خب، می بینیم بعد از اینکه سالها تو سلولت تلف شدی چطوری میشه حالت." رو پاشنه ش چرخید و شروع کرد به رفتن به سمت در، خشم زیادی سینه شو پر کرده بود. نمی تونست یه ثانیه دیگه به پوزخند از خودراضی هانیبال خیره شه.

صدای خنده ی هانیبال اونو تا بیرون اتاق دنبال کرد. با وجود اینکه هانیبال کسی بود که تو زندان بود، جک حس میکرد به نوعی اون قاتل بوده که تو این بحثشون پیروز شده. خشمی که محکم بسته شده بود آزاد شد و مشتشو محکم کوبوند به دیوار سیمانی و درد شدیدی که کل بازوشو سوزوند نادیده گرفت. هانیبال داشت دروغ میگفت. ویل گرام مرده. اون تا آخر عمرش تو اون سلول گیر افتاده و جک بالاخره با حس خوب دستگیری چساپیک ریپر زندگی خواهد کرد. باید اینطور باشه.

-

فقط پنج روز گذشته بود که جک یه تماس دیگه دریافت کرد. راحت تلفنو برداشت، بس که از اعتقادای خودش مطمئن بود که حتی به ذهنش هم نرسیده بود که یه خبر درمورد دستیگری هانیبال لکتر باشه. نزدیک بود از شوک تلفنو بندازه وقتی صدای الانا، تند و خشن، خبر فرار هانیبال رو اعلام کرد.

"چطور؟!" با حالت امری پرسید. الانا آه کشید.

"بهتره خودت بیای ببینی." الانا جواب داد. جک یه جواب سفت و سخت داد و گوشیو کوبید سرجاش. هانیبال لکتر فرار کرده بود. در عرض پنج روز. سوار ماشینش شد و در راه بیمارستان دیوانگان مجرم ایالت بالتیمور تندتر از سرعت قانونی رانندگی کرد. الانا جلوی در ورودی به استقبالش اومد، صورتش از خشم-و شاید کمی ترس- منقبض شده بود.

الانا اونو به مرکز فرمان راهنمایی کرد و توضیح داد:"دیشب حدود ساعت یازده برق رفت. وقتی که برق اومد،هانیبال تو سلولش نمونده بود و زمانی که متوجه نبودش شدن، دیگه از بیمارستان رفته بود. یه نگهبان مرده پیدا شده بود؛یونیفرمشو دراورده بودن. فیلمای قبل از قطع شدن برق...خب..." الانا وسط حرفش وایساد، اشاره کرد تا جک فیلمی که مانیتور نشون میداد رو نگاه کنه.

جک توجهشو رو فیلم گذاشت، که درحال حاضر رو راهروی بیرون سلول هانیبال پاوس شده بود. وقتی الانا پلی رو زد، یه نگهبان تو تصویر ظاهر شد، با یه حالت ریلکس از راهرو پایین اومد. یه کلاه استاندارد سرش بود ولی از گوشه هاش موهای قوه ای شکلاتی فرفری زده بودن بیرون. فرهای خیلی آشنا. با اینکه صورت نگهبان با سایه ی لبه ی کلاه پوشونده شده بود، جک می تونست یه زخم بزرگو رو گونه ش ببینه. جک نمی تونست چیزی که میدید رو باور کنه. ویل بود. ویل زنده بود.

جک با شگفتی و وحشت نگاه کرد که ویل وارد اتاق سلول هانیبال شد، الان فیلمی که دوربین تو سلول ضبط کرده بود رو نشون میداد. هانیبال به ویل خیره شد وقتی وارد شد، یه لبخند به شکل غیرقابل باوری عاشق رو صورتش شکل گرفت. دهنشو باز کرد حرف بزنه ولی ویل جلوشو گرفت.

"اگه حتی یه کلمه درمورد افترشیوم حرف بزنی، از اینجا میرم." ویل گفت، اصلا شکی درش نبود که این صدای ویله.

"جراتشم ندارم، عزیزم. درضمن، عطرت به شکل لذتبخشی با مال من ترکیبه، با وجود جدایی موقتمون. هرگز نمیشه از همچین بویی بد گفت." هانیبال عملا برای پروفایلره خرخر کرد. جک با دیدن واکنش ویل شگفت زده شد، حتی با وجود تار بودن لنز دوربین میشد دید سرخ شده.

"من...ممکنه بعضی از لباساتو پوشیده باشم. البته فقط برای راحتی." ویل اعتراف کرد و با یه حالت دفاعی دست به سینه وایساد.

"حالا، ویل عزیزم، مگه ما قول ندادیم هیچ وقت به هم دروغ نگیم؟" جک نمی تونست لحن صدای هانیبال رو درک کنه. الان هانیبال لکتر،قاتل سریالی معروف، داشت سر به سر ویل گرام میگذاشت؟؟

"و فکر کردم همچنین قول دادیم تو ماه عسلمون دستگیر نشیم؟" جک آب دهنش پرید تو گلوش. به دست ویل نگاه کرد و دید که بعله، یه حلقه ی طلا دستش بود. قبل از اینکه بتونه درست حسابی این خبرو هضم کنه، ویل ادامه داد:"اوه و درضمن، تونستم حلقه تو پس بگیرم. قابل نداشت."

ویل جلو رفت و بازوشو از یکی از سوراخای تو شیشه رد کرد، یه حلقه رو نگه داشته بود که دقیقا شبیه اونی بود که تو انگشت خودش بود. هانیبال قدم برداشت تا بهش برسه، تموم صورتش با عشق نرم شده بود، به آرومی حلقه رو انداخت. ویل خواست دستشو پس بکشه ولی هانیبال آروم گرفتش و چندتا بوس بامحبت رو انگشتای ویل گذاشت. "ممنون، میلیماسیس*." هانیبال زمزمه کرد. ویل با شنیدن اون کلمه ی خارجی به وضوح بیشتر سرخ شد.

کل بدن ویل ریلکس شد، طوری که انگار اون لمس تموم مشکلاتی که تو زندگیش بودو حل میکرد. دستشو بلند کرد و با ملایمت گونه ی هانیبال رو لمس کرد، هانیبال هم با یه آه ظریف آروم شد. چند ثانیه تو همون حالت موندن و عمیقاً تو چشمای هم خیره شدن.

بالاخره، ویل سکوت ملایم رو با یه زمزمه شکست که دوربینا به سختی ضبط کرده بودن:"کاری کردم به همین زودیا برق قطع بشه. از اینجا میبرمت بیرون، و بعدش می تونیم به انجام فعالیتای قبلیمون برگردیم." چشمای ویل با شیطنت برق زدن؛ و در جواب چشمای هانیبال تیره شدن.

"البته،عزیزم." هانیبال قول داد. "بیا حتی یه ثانیه دیگه هم اینجا هدر ندیم. و من مطمئن میشم خوب بهت لذت بدم." تن صداش آروم بود، ولی بدون شک اغواگر. یه لبخند وحشیانه رو صورت ویل شکل گرفت، و وقتی دستشو پس کشید فیلم سیاه شد. جک به سمت الانا برگشت که چهره ی شوکه شو با یه قیافه ی خشمگین جواب داد.

"وقتی که دوربینا دوباره آنلاین شدن، اونا رفته بودن. لباسای نگهبانه رو تو یه سطل آشغال همین نزدیکیا دور انداخته بودن." الانا بهش اطلاع داد، بهش زمان داد تا چیزیو که دیده هضم کنه. "میخوای چی بگی،جک؟ هانیبال بهت گفت ویل زنده س،ولی هنوزم ما آمادگیشو نداشتیم."

جک بهش چشم غره رفت و بهش پرید:"میگیم هانیبال لکتر و ویل گرام زنده ن و شریک جرمن. ما نمی تونستیم اینو بدونیم،ولی دوباره دستیگرشون میکنیم. و این بار فرار نخواهند کرد." جک بهش پشت کرد و از اتاق رفت بیرون، و الانا رو که پشت سرش آه کشید نادیده گرفت. و باری دیگر ویل بخاطر هانیبال لکتر بهش خیانت کرده بود، تا زمانی که هردوشون دستیگر و زندانی نشده بودن نمیتونست راحت باشه.

-

حدود دو ماه بعد بود که این دنبال کردن سگ و گربه ای جک بالاخره به نتیجه رسید. پیش زن سابق ویل رفته بود تا درمورد وضعیت بهش بگه قبل از اینکه رسانه ها موفق به این کار بشن، و در این حین بود که یه چیزی توجهشو جلب کرد. "تو هنوز سگاشو داری؟" مالی بهش چشم غره رفت و سرشو تکون داد و بعد بهش دستور داد از خونه ش بره بیرون. ولی نمی تونست اون سگا رو از سرش بیرون کنه. شاید،فقط شاید، حالا که کل دنیا میدونست زنده س، ویل ریسک کنه بیاد سگاشو بدزده.

و با اینکه باورنکردنی بود،حق با اون بود. زندگیشو وقف بررسی کردن خونه ی ویل از دور کرد. مخصوصا وقتی شنید مالی قراره به مدت یه هفته همراه با پسرش به تعطیلات بره. وقتی یه مرد با لباس سیاه و موهای فر آشنا شروع کرد به شکستن قفل در، جک به زور جلوی خودشو گرفت با موفقیت داد نزنه.

عوضش اسلحه شو دراورد و به آرومی رفت پشت سر ویل، لوله ی تفنگو چسبوند به پشت سرش. ویل سر جاش خشکش زد و بعدش زیر لب گفت:"سلام جک. حدس میزنم حالت خوبه؟"

"به آرومی برگرد و دستاتو نشونم بده." جک غرید. ویل چرخید، قفل شکن رو انداخت رو زمین. اجازه داد جک دستاشو ببنده، گوشه لبش کمی لرزید قبل از اینکه به یه اخم جدی تبدیل بشه. جک اخم کرد، محکم تفنگو فرو کرد تو پشت ویل تا تحریکش کنه راه بره. ویل اطاعت کرد و اجازه داد به سمت ماشین جک راهنمایی بشه وقتی جک به اف بی آی زنگ زد و خبر دستگیریشو بهشون داد.

وقتی جک تلفنو قطع کرد، ویل شروع کرد به حرف زدن. "فکر کنم باید یه کمی بهت اعتبار بدم جک. البته باید بپرسم چرا به اف بی آی نگفتی بیان اینجا کشیک بدن اگه فکر کردی برمیگردم؟"

جک به ویل چشم غره رفت، ولی جا اینکه خودشو جمع کنه برخلاف چیزی که جک انتظار داشت ویل مستقیم تو چشماش زل زد. "اه، مالی به سازت نرقصید،نه؟ یه جورایی براش متاسفم، ولی هرگز نمیتونستم باهاش بمونم. بهترین راه همین بود که برم قبل از اینکه اتفاق جدی ای بیوفته."

چشم غره ی جک عمیق تر شد. یادش رفته بود چطور نگاه ویل میتونه از حفاظات بگذره اگه دلش بخواد. "اون فکر میکرد تو مُردی،ویل. چطور تونستی این کارو باهاش بکنی؟"

"چطور تونستم اینکارو با تو بکنم، این چیزیه واقعا میخوای بپرسی؟ اگه اینطوره:به سادگی. اولا هانیبال واقعا بهم اهمیت میده،حتی با اینکه یه کم طول کشید اینو بهم ثابت کنه. یا حتی خودش متوجه شه."

"نمیخوام درمورد مشکلات ازدواجتون بشنوم." جک یه هوف تمسخرآمیز کشید و در جواب ویل بهش پوزخند زد.

"درواقع ازدواجمون خیلیم وضعش خوبه، مرسی. ترجیح میدی درمورد شبای دیتمون بشنوی؟ هانیبال بهترین خوک هایی که با هم شکار کردیمو می پزه، و با ملایمت خون رو از رو لبهام میبوسه..."

"کافیه!" جک پرید وسط حرفش، وحشت و نفرت رو به وضوح میشد تو چهره ش دید. "چه اتفاقی برات افتاد ویل؟"

"من اتفاق افتادم. ولی اگه اینو نمیتونی باور کنی، شاید اینو بتونی: من دوسش دارم جک."

جک سرشو با نفرت تکون داد و تفنگشو که الان رو لپ ویل بود رو فشار داد.

"پس تو دیگه اون مردی که می شناختم نیستی."

"تو منو هیچ وقت نشناختی جک. تو فقط ابزار به درد بخورتو میشناختی، پروفایلرت از جنس چینی ظریف." صدای ویل سرد و تلخ بود. "و آخر کار اصلا برات مهم نبود که بشکنم."

بعد از گفتن این، ویل دیگه به هیچکدوم از تلاشای جک برای بازجوییش جواب نداد. تو سکوت سنگینی نشست تا وقتی که بک آپ جک رسید.

-

شیش روز بعد، تلفن دفتر جک زنگ خورد، دلش نمیخواست برداره. وقتی بالاخره جواب داد، صدای الانا که حتی گرفته تر از قبل بود بهش خبر فرار ویل رو داد. این دفعه حتی صبر نکرد حرفای الانا تموم شه تلفن رو پرت کرد سر جاش و راه افتاد به طرف بیمارستان ایالت بالتیمور.

این بار هم الانا منتظر بود برسه. اونو به طرف همون اتاق فرمان دفعه قبل هدایت کرد، قیافه ش به حدی تو هم رفته بود که اگه بخاطر بدی وضعیت نبود خنده دار میبود. الانا به خودش زحمت نداد مقدمه چینی کنه، فقط فیلمی که میخواستو بالا آورد و پلی کرد.

لنز دوربین هانیبال لکتر رو نشون میداد، و لباس نگهبانی تنش نبود بلکه پوشیده از خون بود. به طرف سلول قبلیش قدم برمیداشت، جایی که ویل رو توش زندانی کرده بودن. ویل به طرف هانیبال چرخید و بهش یه لبخند شاد زد، و از روی تختی که روش نشسته بود بلند شد.

"اونا تو رو تو سلول من گذاشتن." هانیبال بررسی کرد. ویل سرشو تکون داد و یه ابروشو بالا برد، براش سوال بود هانیبال با این حرف میخواد به کجا برسه. "نمیتونم اعتراض کنم. این طرف شیشه بودن تازگی و جذابیت زیادی داره." ویل چشماشو برای اذیت کردنای هانیبال چرخوند.

"هاها، تو یه نابغه ی کمدی ای. بریم سر بحث موضوعای مهمتر، گرفتیشون؟؟" ویل پرسید و با اشتیاق یه قدم به جلو برداشت.

چشمای هانیبال با دیدن احساسات ویل نرم شدن. "البته که گرفتم، ویل عزیزم. نقشه ت به شکل غافلگیرانه ای خوب پیش رفت."

ویل به طرف دوربین یه زهر خنده تحویل داد. "خب، حدس میزنم اف بی آی باید تحقیقاتشونو دقیقتر انجام بدن. شاید در اون صورت بدونن که ما اونقدر باهوش هستیم که بدونیم سگهای من تحت نظرن، و همیشه حواسشون بهشون باشه تا اگه یکیمون رفت بگیردشون بفهمن." جک زیر لب فحش داد درحالی که هانیبال و ویل تو فیلم می خندیدن.

"حالا نزدیک تر بیا و منو از اینجا بیار بیرون، هانی. دلم برات تنگ شده." ویل با لهجه ی کشیده ی لوییزیاناییش گفت که باعث شد چشمای هانیبال تیره شن و مثل یه قاتل درنده به جلو قدم برداره. این نتیجه ای بود که ویل دنبالش بود، از رو پوزخند گنده ش میشد فهمید.

"منم دلم برات تنگ شده، عزیزم. دلم میخواست کنارم می بودی وقتی که اون خوک های بی لیاقتی که میخواستن جلوی منو از کنار تو بودن بگیرن رو میکشتم." هانیبال زمزمه کرد، جلو رفت و دست کرد تو جیبش تا یه دسته کلید دربیاره که معلوم بود از یه نگهبان به قتل رسیده گرفته شده. مردمک چشمای ویل گشاد شدن، حرکت کرد و دم در سلول وایساد.

به محض اینکه هانیبال قفل در رو باز کرد، ویل پرید روش، اونو محکم سمت خودش کشید و بوسید که با همون حجم از علاقه جواب داده شد. وقتی اون دو مرد بالاخره از هم فاصله گرفتن، هانیبال دستشو که رو پشت ویل بود بلند کرد و باهاش گونه ی ویل رو گرفت، خون رو پوست روشنش پخش شد.

"وقتی تمایلاتت انقدر واضحن زیباترینی،ویل عزیزم." هانیبال اونو برای یه بوس دیگه به سمت خودش کشید، این یکی لطیفتر بود ولی مثل قبلی پر از عشق.

"و اگه بهش فکر کنیم، میتونستی زودتر بهم برسی اگه انقد دیر نمی کردی." ویل اذیت کرد، دستشو رو خمیدگی گونه ی هانیبال کشید. "یک روزِ کامل از من کُندتر."

"حالااا، ویل عزیزم،" هانیبال غرید، یه لبخند وحشی رو صورتش شکل گرفت، "این شبیه یه چالشه."

"قرار نبود باشه." ویل فکر کرد، "ولی من به یه رقابت دوستانه نه نمیگم. یا درست تر بگم، یه بازی دیگه."

اون دو قاتل به هم لبخند زدن. "به نظر میاد بحث جالبی باشه برای بعداً، میلیماسیس. ولی فعلا بهتره بریم قبل از اینکه رد واقعی جنازه های پشت سرم کشف بشن." ویل با شنیدن این حرفاش ابروهاشو بالا برد، ولی سرشو تکون داد، دست هانیبال رو گرفت و با خوشحالی و نشاط همراه باهاش از اتاق رفت بیرون.

جک که هنوز بخاطر این تیکه آخری که هانیبال بهش پرونده بود داشت می سوخت، پرسید:"منظورشون از رقابت چی بود؟"

الانا سرشو به طرفین تکون داد. "صادقانه بگم جک، مطمئن نیستم میخوام بدونم یا نه."

اما اینکه منظورشون چی بود خیلی زود معلوم شد. هرچند مدت یه بار هانیبال یا ویل ’اتفاقی‘ پیدا میشد و زندانی میشد. بعدش خیلی زود اون یکی میومد و آزادش میکرد، همیشه فراری سریعتر از قبلیه رو ترتیب میدادن. اونا برا دوربینای امنیتی ادا درمیاوردن و با شیطنت درمورد سرعت فرارشون سر به سر هم میذاشتن.

جک دیگه خسته شده بود. اون دو قاتل طوری رفتار میکردن انگار زندان یه بازیه، انگار تلاش برای اجرای عدالت فقط یه رو اعصابی کوچیکه. دفعه ی بعد که یکی از جفتشون پیدا شد، این دفعه ویل، جک صبر کرد. محل رو بررسی کرد و صبر کرد تا ویل حوصله ش از صبر برای دستگیر شدن سر بره.

بعدش ویل رو دنبال کرد وقتی به یه خونه امن برگشت، اونجا هانیبال به استقبالش اومد. با دیدن بوسه ی اون دوتا شکمش پیچ خورد. ولی با این حال، تلفن کرد و درخواست یه تیم داد تا به خونه حمله کنن.

تحمل نگاه کردن حمله رو نداشت، نمیتونست ببینه چطور مردایی که یه زمانی فکر میکرد میشناسه مأمورهاشو میکشن. عوضش به دفترش برگشت و صبر کرد، و همونطور که انتظار میرفت یه راپورت دریافت کرد که خبر از دستگیری هانیبال لکتر و ویل گرام میداد.

آماده کردن خودش برای رویارویی با اون دو مرد سخت نبود. چیزی که سخت بود این بود که تصمیم بگیره ازشون چی بپرسه. آیا اینکه هردو باهمن باعث میشه بازتر باشن؟ یا فقط به سادگی نادیده ش میگیرن و مثل یه جفت نوجوون عاشق با علاقه به هم زل میزنن؟ حتی فکرشم حال جک رو بیشتر به هم زد.

بالاخره، جک دیگه نمی تونست ملاقات رو به تعویق بندازه. وارد سلول هانیبال شد که زیادی دیگه براش آشنا بود، و سوپرایز نشد وقتی دید اون دوتا به نحوی مسئولین بیمارستان رو قانع کرده بودن کنار هم بذارنشون. و حتی کمتر سوپرایز شد وقتی دید رو تخت همدیگرو بغل کرده ن. 

"جک." هانیبال ازش استقبال کرد، سرشو که تو موهای ویل بود بلند کرد، "چه غافلگیری لذتبخشی." لحن خشکش از کسی پنهون نبود. درواقع جک مطمئن بود شنید ویل از همونجا که تو گردن هانیبال بود خرناس کشید(خندید).

"حدس میزنم همینطوره، از اونجا که یه بار برای همیشه شما دوتا رو گرفتم." با غرور جواب داد، با لاف زدن معذب بودنشو پنهون کرد.

”اوکی هرچی تو بگی." ویل زیرلب گفت، حتی به خودش زحمت نداد به جک نگا کنه. "بعد از این از هرجایی سردرآوردیم برات نامه میفرستم."

قبل از اینکه جک بتونه جواب بده، هانیبال شروع کرد به حرف زدن:"حالا- حالا،ویل عزیزم. بی ادبیه با غذات بازی کنی."

ویل ناله کرد، بالاخره سرشو بلند کرد تا با بازیگوشی به هانیبال چشم غره بره."شانس آوردی خیلی دوسِت دارم. این جوکای کانیبالیت افتضاحن."

"منم دوست دارم، عزیزم." هانیبال جواب داد. نوک بینیشو به مال ویل کشید قبل از اینکه لباشو با لطافت ببوسه. لبای جک با نفرت جمع شدن.

"اگه شما دوتا لطف کنید و انقد شبیه بچه های عاشق رفتار نکنید، چندتا سوال ازتون دارم." جک بلند گفت. تو یه چشم به هم زدن ویل از رو تخت بلند شد و جلو اومد، هانیبال با بُهت و عشق نگاش میکرد.

"خب اگه تو کارمونو قطع نکرده بودی مجبور نبودیم. ناموسن جک، انقد سرت تو کونته که در عجبم هانیبال چطور قطعش نکرد و خودش نکردش اون تو." ویل غرید و دستشو محکم کوبید به شیشه. هانیبال پیش خودش خندید، بالاخره بلند شد تا ویل رو تو بازوهاش بکِشه.

"به نظرم باید بری جک. ما برنامه هایی داشتیم قبل از اینکه تیم تو سر برسه، پس متاسفانه ویلِ من یه جورایی عصبانیه. نمیخوام بخاطر جوش آوردنش به خودت آسیب بزنی." هانیبال گفت، تن صداش پر از تمسخر بود برخلاف حرفای پندآمیزش.

"به نظرم منم موافقم. مشخصه شما دوتا دیگه ارزش وقت منو ندارید. تو زندان خوش بگذره." جک غرید و ناگهانی چرخید و از اتاق رفت بیرون. ولی انقد زود خارج نشد تا صدای خنده ای که پشت سرش تو اتاق پخش شد رو نشنوه.

الانا تو راهرو منتظر بود و معلوم بود میخواد باهاش حرف بزنه، ولی جک از کنارش گذشت و اصلا حسشو نداشت دیگه درمورد لکتر و گرام حرف بزنه. راهشو کشید و از ساختمون رفت بیرون، به سمت ماشینش رفت و از پارکینگ خارج شد.

وسط راه به سمت کوانتیکو بود که یه تماس دریافت کرد. و باری دیگر هانیبال لکتر و ویل گرام فرار کردن، چندین نگهبان رو کشتن و براش پیامی از خون جا گذاشتن:«به امید اینکه دفعه بعد موفق تر باشی.» جک کشید کنار و فریاد زد.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mylimasis:
> 
> به لیتوانی (زبان مادری هانیبال)یعنی عشق من


End file.
